


family, forever

by BookRockShooter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Daenerys deserved better 2k19, Daenerys reuniting with the only people who ever Really loved her, F/M, Found Family Relationships, Gen, Post canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, dany/jorah can be interpreted as romantic if you wish, fuck the finale this is my city now, not really jon snow friendly, the mcd tg is there bc theyre all. well. dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: **season 8 spoilers**-Daenerys finds herself in Meereen with her family after her untimely end in King's Landing.





	family, forever

**Author's Note:**

> ik the finale dropped almost a week ago but im still not over it and i never will be
> 
> season 8 isnt real fuck d&d daenerys and her family deserved BETTER
> 
> anyway yeah heres an unedited thing i wrote in like 30 mins today of just me getting my feelings out about daenerys and her REAL family fuck everyone else, jorah missandei barristan and her dragons are the only people who really loved her (sure ig jon did too but im mad at him and i also hate their weird incest relationship so if you ship it im Sorry)
> 
> also i made their afterlife meereen bc i truly believe daenerys was happiest there at least for a while bc everyone sshe loved was there with her and now most of them are Dead so thats where they are yes
> 
> anyway!! hopefully this is enjoyable to some! happy reading and stan daenerys and her fam 2k19 <3

It's cold. It's absolutely freezing on the ground, on the snow, where she lies, struggling to breathe while she stares up at Jon.

This wasn't part of her plan. It was never even a consideration. When she won the battle for the Seven Kingdoms, when she won the Iron Throne, it never occurred to her that she'd die almost immediately after. Certainly not at the hands of Jon Snow.

Her mouth taste metallic, and she feels herself choking on her own blood. Jon's holding her, she can feel his arms, but she suddenly doesn't want it, doesn't crave his touch the way she did just seconds ago. She tries to roll out of his hold, but she's weakening faster than she'd like, and she chokes again.

Everything around her goes black.

-

Daenerys's eyes fly open with a gasp.

It's not cold anymore, is the first thing she notices. It's warm. Nothing like the north. It feels more like home than any part of Westeros ever did.

She pushes herself up into a sitting position and blinks at her surroundings.

The pyramid in Meereen. That's where she is.

“What…” she whispers to herself, standing up and glancing around carefully. She hasn't been in Meereen in what feels like a decade. A few years, at the least. Either way, she shouldn't be here. She was just in King's Landing, with…

With Jon. Right as he murdered her. She inhales sharply at the reminder.

Of course she'd get killed by the last living person she loved. What other ending could she possibly get as the Dragon Queen who'd decimated an entire city?

From behind her, she hears a sharp gasp, and she whirls around in surprise. There, standing in the opening of the throne room, is Missandei. Daenerys’s hand flies to her mouth in shock, and she stares at her closest friend.

“Missandei…?” she whispers, and she wonders, wildly, for a second, if she’d dreamt their entire time in Westeros and that they’ve been happy here in Meereen this whole time.

Then Missandei sobs and rushes towards Daenerys, throwing her arms around her in a show of affection unlike any she’d ever done before. Daenerys doesn’t even hesitate to embrace her back, though, and she hardly notices the tears running down her face and wetting Missandei’s shoulders.

After what feels like an eternity of them standing and holding each other, Missandei steps back, though she continues to grip Daenerys’s shoulders. “Your Grace,” she says thickly, smiling through her tears, and Daenerys laughs, wiping her eyes.

“‘Your Grace’,” she repeats, shaking her head. “Please, there’s no need for that, not now, Missandei. I’m not queen anymore, and certainly not of… where are we, exactly? It looks like Meereen, but-”

“I’m… assuming it’s some sort of afterlife,” Missandei says, glancing around carefully. “I’ve only been here for a few days, maybe. Time is odd here, too. Half the time, we never know if it’s day or night out despite how the sky may look to us.”

“We?” Daenerys asks, and a glimmer of hope tugs at her heart. “You don’t mean to tell me-”

Missandei gives her another watery smile. “It seems that all of those who served you until their last moments are here as well, Your Grace. Uh, Daenerys.”

“Where are they?” she asks eagerly, and before Missandei can say anything else, another gasp comes from the archway, and she looks over Missandei’s shoulder at a speed that would usually hurt her neck, but she feels no pain from it. All she feels, then, is absolute joy, and she practically flies across the room into Jorah’s arms.

“Khaleesi,” Jorah murmurs into her hair as she sobs, clutching at his clothes and pressing her face into his chest. “Daenerys, my queen, I can’t believe it.” His voice is choked, and that just makes her cry harder. She faintly registers yet another person walk into the room, but she doesn’t acknowledge them for another few moments.

“Your Grace,” the newcomer says, sounding shocked, and Daenerys lifts her head enough to grin tearfully at Ser Barristan, who nods his head at her.

Eventually she manages to pull away from Jorah, but she keeps her hold on his clothing, smiling up at him widely. He smiles back, though it’s tinged with concern. “Daenerys, what’s happened? I must admit that while I’m happy to see you, the circumstances are unfortunate.”

Daenerys feels her smile drop like a stone, and her gaze falls to the floor, hands going limp where she holds him. Missandei approaches from behind, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Ser Barristan comes closer as well to stand beside her. Jorah lifts a rough hand to hold her face, and she leans into it, the comfort of her loved ones helping her to forget, momentarily, all that has happened.

“I, uh… almost got the throne,” she admits eventually, eyes sliding shut as she continues to lean against Jorah’s warm palm. Missandei’s hand tightens ever so slightly at her words.

“Almost?” Ser Barristan prompts, and Daenerys inhales sharply through her nose.

“We won the battle against the Night King,” she says, and the memory of Jorah’s death plays through her head. She winces and brings a hand up to cover Jorah’s own, to remind her that he’s here, now, despite the battle. “After we- we burned the bodies, I was going back to Casterly Walk with Missandei and the Unsullied, and- and we were ambushed by Euron Greyjoy’s army, courtesy of Cersei. They k-killed Rhaegal and took Missandei to King’s Landing…” She has to pause for a moment and catch her breath, the events of the last few days weighing on her yet again.

Jorah’s thumb brushes away a stray tear of hers. “If you can’t talk about it now, Daenerys…”

She shakes her head, keeping her eyes shut. She can’t stand to see their faces after she tells them what she’s done. “I- I went to King’s Landing with Grey Worm and the others to get Missandei back, but… but Cersei had her… had her killed, and so I finally decided then that I would go to war with them, with the Lannisters. Winterfell’s army and the Dothraki all helped, and I had Drogon, so we won quickly, when they rang the bells.” Her breath catches on the word bells.

“They rang the bells?” Ser Barristan says, astonished. “I thought their pride would never let them go to such lengths as surrendering.”

“We overpowered them completely,” Daenerys murmurs, “entirely so. And they- they rang them, the bells, so everyone started to throw down their weapons, but… but I…”

“It’s alright,” Missandei says softly, dropping her hand to Daenerys’s back and rubbing it gently. “It’s over now, whatever happened.”

“I burned them,” she breathes finally, letting her head droop forward so that when she opens her eyes, she sees the floor and not the horrified and disappointed expressions they’re sure to be wearing. “They surrendered, and still I- I burned them all. I… I don’t know why. I wanted to rule like you said I would, Jorah, but I couldn’t, not in Westeros where everyone either hated or feared me. I had no love there, and so I just… I killed everyone. And then Jon Snow killed me in return for my crimes.”

The throne room is deathly quiet. She blinks back even more hot tears, wiping them discreetly as they rolled down her face.

Jorah’s hand is stone-still against her cheek. Missandei’s hand has stopped moving and now just rests against her back, and Ser Barristan doesn’t make a single noise. Daenerys lets out the smallest of sobs.

Then Jorah moves, pulling her back into his arms. The action is so unexpected that she starts outright crying again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her as closely as she can. Missandei hugs her from behind, Barristan beside her as he places a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

“I’m so sorry we weren’t there to help you, khaleesi,” Jorah whispers, pressing his lips to the top of her head. She just lets herself cry, surrounded by the people she’s loved and lost over the past few hellish years. “I’m sorry you felt that you had to do something like that. I’m sorry.”

“Apologizing for not being there is foolish, Jorah, considering that we didn’t exactly have a choice,” Barristan says, and Daenerys almost laughs despite how horribly unfunny the comment is. “Besides, it’s over now. We’re all here.”

“Daenerys,” Missandei murmurs, and Daenerys turns in Jorah’s arms to look at her friend, who’s staring at her with a sad smile. “It is… unfortunate what you did, yes, but being able to admit when you’ve done wrong is good. You can get past this. You’re strong, Your Grace, and that’s why you would have been a brilliant queen.”

Daenerys shakes her head, though she finally feels her smile start to come back, just a bit. “I don’t deserve your words, Missandei,” she says, “but thank you. Thank all of you. I… I believe things would have gone much better if I had been lucky enough to have you all with me.”

“Fortunately, we can be here with you now,” Jorah says. Daenerys turns back to him, smiling softly as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “We’ll help you heal, Daenerys, I swear to you.”

“We have what looks like forever, after all,” Barristan says. “There are some perks to being dead.”

Missandei sort of scoffs, but she sounds amused when she replies, “You are far too casual about this, Ser Barristan.”

“Look, I’ve been here by myself for much too long,” he says, but he’s grinning. “At least, until one of your dragons showed up. Viserion, I suppose.”

Yet again, any emotions Daenerys is feeling are completely replaced by pure happiness. “My children?” she breathes, eyes welling up again. “Where are they?”

“Flying, usually,” Barristan says, and he begins to leave the room, beckoning with his hand for the rest of them to follow. Daenerys follows quickly, Jorah and Missandei close behind.

They end up outside, looking over a clean and silent Meereen. Daenerys can’t help but smile. “It makes sense that our afterlife would look like this,” she says, turning to Jorah, who’s just watching her with what she recognizes as absolute fondness. Her smile widens to a grin. “I think I was happiest here, in the beginning. With all of you.”

A sudden roar from above has her gaze darting to the sky, and when she sees Rhaegal and Viserion circling overhead, she gives a gleeful shout. “Rhaegal, Viserion!” she cries, and her children fly down to meet them, growling affectionately as they fight for her affection. She giggles and strokes both of them simultaneously. "Oh, how I wish Drogon could see the two of you," she whispers, smiling up at her children.

“Daenerys,” Missandei says softly. Daenerys, still petting her dragons, looks over her shoulder at Missandei. “How… how is Grey Worm? Do you know?”

Daenerys smiles gently, though she sighs a little. “I assume he’s doing well. He followed me until the end, so we can only hope he’s still alright.”

Missandei smiles, satisfied with her words. “Good. Thank you.”

“Well, khaleesi,” Jorah says, approaching Rhaegal and offering up his hand. Rhaegal bumps it happily. Daenerys catches Jorah’s eye, and they share a grin. “What would you like to do now?”

Daenerys looks across the city and the ocean, both shining like jewels under the sun, and she smiles. “I just want to be here with all of you,” she says, and she knows that, here, in this strange afterlife, surrounded by her family, that she’ll get better. She’ll heal.

And her family will be here for her.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet theres that
> 
> i have so many feelings about these characters,,, i will Always be team dany & her fam okay i miss them all So Much
> 
> anyway have a good day/night to anyone reading this, i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> you can find me on twitter @lynsayskick where im still being sad over got


End file.
